I Could Do This More Often
by SoTotallyFlaccid
Summary: Aww yee.


Joe's POV.

Walking into Nick's room, I saw him playing video games. I smiled, and jumped on his bed. Causing him to groan. He sat his controller down.

"You got me killed, asshole." He said, rolling his eyes. He sighed deeply, and got up, turning the xbox off.

"Well, sorry." I laughed, getting comfortable, and putting my hands behind my head.

"What do you want?" He stood near the bed, looking at me with his hands on his hips.

"What, can I not come in here without you bitching?" I pouted.

"You can. But don't you like, have better things to do?" He laughed. See? He can't stay mad at me. Hah.

"Nope."

"So you bother me?"

"Yes."

".. Fine."

I smiled and watched him walk to the other side of the bed, sitting down. "What's up?" He asked laying down, staring at the ceiling.

"I'm extreamly bored. You?"

"I was kicking ass at that game. Was." He looked over at me scrunching his nose up. I just laughed and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Well, what do you want to do?" He asked, slightly sitting up.

I sighed and thought for a second. What is there to do? I mean, we're on a break from music and everything.

I sat up and looked at the laptop.

"Want to look at porn?" I questioned, obviously joking.

"I do that on my own time." He laughed and shook his head walking to the computer. I followed him and sat on the floor. "We can probably find something interesting. Like gossip about us."  
>He grabbed the laptop and sat next to me, setting it infront of us.<p>

"Yeah, I'm sure there's like, crazy stuff." I scoffed, resting my chin on my hand.

He turned it on and went to Google. He typed in "Jonas Brothers" and the first thing that popped up was something named "Jonascest."

"What's Jonascest?" Nick asked, puzzled.

"Click it." I intently watched the screen as it loaded. It appeared to be a story of some sort. "Joick?" I said in almost a whisper.

"Want to read it?" Nick looked over at me, grinning.

"Sure, wouldn't hurt."

I started reading the first paragraph and curved my brow in confusion. What was this? Something about me being in 'love' with Nick?

"Dude, are you reading this?" I asked Nick. He turned over to me with a look of disgust and shock.

"Uhm, yeah.." He continued reading and we got to around the middle of the story. I couldn't believe it.

"You sucked my... and I touched your..." I almost began to laugh but because I was nervous to how many of these things were out there.

"Dude, this is fucking weird.." Nick implied, there was a slight blush on his face..

"Hahahahh.. Y-Yeah.." I said awkwardly, scratching the back of my head. We finished reading, and I pulled my knees up to my chest.

"Fuck.. Why the hell did we read the whole thing? It was.. Long." He said, hitting backspace to return to the previous page.

"I don't know.." I said, shrugging casually. He clicked another, and moved the laptop a bit. If he just asked that, why would he go to another.

"Ugh, why?" I asked, laughing. He just pursed his lips.

"Whatever." And I watched him reading, he seemed.. Focused. I don't see why. Maybe he found it amusing.. I sighed, and started reading. In this one, it was Nick's point of view. He was rambling on about how he was in love with me. I blushed, reading all of this. I glanced at Nick, and he was smiling slightly to himself.  
>I wonder if he's enjoying this..<p>

It was now at a part where he was going to tell me how he feels. He was so cute. Shy, and all caring.. I was smiling. Until he told me. I was disgusted. I yelled at him. Told him he was disgusting. And 'How could you love your brother?' 'You're fucking twisted.' Even though this is a story.. That's pretty fucked up. I looked at him,  
>and he didn't look happy. He looked disappointed. It was quiet. Awkward. I should say something.<p>

"Nick?" I asked after a second.

He looked at me, smiling, "You fucking asshole." He playfully hit my arm, laughing.

"Hah, what?"

"They make you an asshole in all of these stories..."

"Yeah, but they're just stories." I looked over at him and poked his ribs. He laughed and jerked away.

"But some are like, hurtful."

"Yeah, but I would never be that rude to you, even if you annoy me."

He looked at me intently. I was actually starting to notice his small features. The way his lips were slightly parted.. His single curl failling on his forhead. I felt my eyes being lost.

"Uh, Joe?" Nick said, cutting my from my thoughts.

"Huh, yeah?"

"Look a little sick there, dude."

"Oh, I'm fine..."

I lay back on the floor and closed my eyes. I think Nick was still reading them. Maybe he's just curious about some crazy fans we have..

Nick's POV

I can't believe I'm still reading these. Some were actually...nice. But some were just down right retarded. I was paired with everyone it seemed.

Joick. Kevick.

I mean, seriously?

I came acrossed one that was rated 'R'. I looked back at Joe, it appeared to be he was sleeping. So I quickly started to read it. Halfway through it was getting pretty...intense..  
>My face heated up as the imaginary me and Joe played with eachother. I slightly hid my face with my knee's, still reading. Am I addicted or just gross?<p>

The things these girls made us do were... well, they sounded a little..fun?

Oh god, listen to me. I've been reading these for awhile and they've tainted my brain. I'm starting to sound like one of these fanfictions..

I closed my laptop then quickly opened it again. I at least have to finish this..

I began to read were I left off before entering my train of thought. I read and read.. my face and even ears heated at the thought of me and Joe..

"Oh, no. No. No. No..." I whispered to myself and looked down at my pants. Theres pressure building and I think I..

I looked back at Joe again. He was still sound asleep. For some reason the pressure in my pants began to get even worse. Oh, god. Please go away..

I heard Joe shuffled and I held my breath as he woke, sitting up. I shut the lap top and held my knees as close as I could, trying to hide myself from him.

"Nick.." He yawned and opened his eyes. Go back to sleep. Please.

"H-Huh...?" I asked, hiding my face. I'm sure it was red. And he would notice. He rubbed his eyes and smiled at me. He stared at me for a second, and gave a confused look.

"Are you okay?" He laughed.

"Hah, yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" He just shrugged, and stretched his arms above his head.

"I can't believe I fell asleep on the floor. Oh God, did you read anymore.." He covered his mouth, snickering, "Joick, or whatever?"

I bit my lip, shaking my head. He just nodded, and pulled the laptop over to him. Fuck. Fuck. I didn't close the window. Or shut it off. Shit. I'm so stupid..

"J-Joe!" I grabbed his wrists, and he raised an eyebrow,

"What?"

"Don't." I sighed.

"Why not?" He frowned at me. And I let my head hang low, letting go of his wrists. Either way, he'll see it. He opened my laptop, and blinked a few times. Before finally noticing what he saw.  
>I'm sure he was disgusted.. I don't think he would laugh.<p>

"You read this..?" He asked softly, eyes over moving from the screen to me. I nodded slowly.

"I'm sure you think I'm sick, huh?.."

"Actually.. No.." He smiled a bit. Then he pushed my laptop away, coming closer to me. How? How could he not be disgusted by that?

"I don't see how." I said plainly.

"Trust me, I don't." He said, lightly pushing me down. I sat up a bit, using my elbows for support. I watched him as he leaned in closer to me. Basically hovering.

"How about.. We try some of those things?" He whispered.

I choked on my breath when Joe said those words and watched him look down. He just smiled and trailed his hand down to my not-so-secret hard on.  
>He lightly placed his hand on my pressure filled pants. I made a small noise as he moved his palm in little circles.<p>

"Joe.. You don't have to.." I implied looking down at his hand. My face was overly flushed with embarrassment and pleasure.

"But it seems nice. Is it nice?" He pressed harder and placed his lips on my neck. I threw my head back, starting to move my hips against his hand. It was just like one of those stories. It was a fantasy..

Suddenly he removed his hand and stradled me, rocking back and forth. I felt he was hard, too. I began to forget everything. The fact that he's my band mate, best friend, and most of all, brother.  
>Right now, nothing mattered.<p>

I know it's a little selfish. But this just felt right to me..

I grabbed his hips, forcing his movements to go slower and smoother. He leaned down and softly kissed my lips. I smiled into the kiss and moved my hand down to his pants, unbuttoning them.  
>He took off his pants the rest of the way and mine as well. He was obviously as eager as I was.<p>

"You know something?" Joe said, lightly running his fingers on my hard on. I gasped as an answer.

"Us being brothers makes this a little.. risky." He slowly started to stroke me and my muscles tightend at his touch. I bit my bottom lip as I watched him..

"m-mhm.."

"I like it." He said in a raspy tone. It made my skin crawl, but in a good way...

"U-Uh huh.." I held my hands down flat on the floor, tilting my head back as he started stroking faster. I panted, moving my hips a bit.

"Do you like this..?"

I didn't say anything. I couldn't. All I did was make a sound. He took that as an answer.

"Well, then I know you'll definetly like this.." Then he put his mouth on me. I gasped, putting my hand to my mouth. I couldn't believe this was happening. I felt like this was just another story. I would think this was a dream. But I can feel it.. The pleasure. It was amazing.

I tried to hold back my moans, but couldn't. He just kept going harder and deeper. I started feeling weak. I held onto his shoulders, taking slower, deeper breaths. I heard some sounds come from him as he went more fast.

"U-Uh.. Joe.." I held my eyes tight, then looked at him. He just made a "hmm" sound, continuing.

"I.. I feel close.." I tightened my grip on his shoulders. He looked up at my face as I looked at his. I came..and it was embarrassing.  
>I slowly let go of his shoulders and fall back, panting.<p>

"Done so soon?" He asked climbing over me, whiping his mouth. I half way opened my eye, I didn't have enough energy to tell him to shut the fuck up. Instead I just weakly pushed his face with my hand.

"Well, at least tell me. Did you enjoy it?"

I nodded, gaining energy. I sat up and kissed him. "It was.. amazing.." I wrapped my arms around his neck and felt his arms wrapping around me. He chuckled softly in my ear.

"What?" I asked, a little worried.

"So when is it my turn?" I held my breath once more and bit my lip. I pulled away and asked "What?"

"In all of those stories, you're sapposed to repay me." He had this grin on his face. The same grin he has when he knows he's going to get his way.. but he was so cute. I couldn't deny him.

"O-Okay.." I nervously pushed him down, causing him to lay down. He slightly spread his legs and touched the tip of his throbbing member. I looked over his body and bit my lip.  
>I honestly didn't know what I was doing so I just softly licked the tip. He made a little noise, It gave me motivation. I put my mouth fully onto him, causing him to scratch the carpet.<br>I began to suck in a slow, smooth motion. His hips moved in rythme with my sucking.

"N-Nick.. faster.." His short, choppy breaths filled the room as I obeyed. I've always wanted to impress Joe and make him proud of me.  
>I went as fast as I could and felt him come into my mouth. I swallowed most of it and whiped my mouth. Joe's face was red and his eyes were heavy.<br>I smiled and crawled torwards him, kissing his forhead. He hugged me tightly to him, petting my hair.

"I'm glad we ran acrossed those stories, Nick." he whispered. I smiled and nuzzled my face into his neck. I could do this more often..


End file.
